Bolt Boy
by ArtsyMusicalSakura
Summary: Killua is your typical Norwegian boy who gets constantly bullied by boys in his new school. On a stormy night, he gets struck by lightning while playing his favorite video game. He gains the power to manipulate electricity and uses it to get revenge on some of the people who bullied him. Later on, he realizes it's not as fun as he expected it to be...
1. Prologue

**AN: This will be a short story so it will have around five chapters. I hope you Killua fans will enjoy this story a lot! Please R&R! :D **

* * *

"Bye, guys," Killua said in Norwegian disappointedly to his two closest friends Bard and Vegard.

They were very clever brothers who had a strong love for humor so they constantly dreamed of hosting their own late night talk show. Bard was the younger of the duo and had dirty blonde hair reaching shoulders. Vegard was the older brother and had dark curly hair.

"Goodbye, Killua," the brothers replied and started to tear up.

"Thank you for your kindness, Killua!" Bard exclaimed as he embraced his lovable friend. Vegard followed suite.

"Please tell us about America when you can!" Vegard added.

"That's a promise," Killua grinned.

XxXxX

"Are we all ready to go?" Silva, Killua's father, asked his entire family.

Silva looked intimidating to people who were as tiny as ants. He was extremely hunky and muscular for a man in his mid-50s. Killua inherited his Norwegian appearance from him: cat-like sapphire eyes, very bright skin, and silver hair. His silver/blonde hair was long so it was kept in a ponytail. Despite Silva's fearful looks, he had a gentle and welcoming demeanor. When it came to his five kids, he loved to be playful and childish. He would give them nuzzles on the head with his knuckles and punched them in the arm.

"Yes, we are, honey!" Kikyo answered excitedly. Behind her were their kids carrying their luggage and showing deep frowns. Except Alluka.

His wife Kikyo was of Japanese descent but she learned how to speak English fluently. She was a woman in her 40s that kept her hair in a nice and neat bun and had a long, thin face as pale as her husband's. Her narrow eyes were very dark, showing barely any sign of liveliness. They were also beautiful because they had naturally long eyelashes. Three of her sons, Illumi, Milluki, and Kalluto, and her only daughter, Alluka, took their appearance after her's.

"Do we have to leave this place?" Killua asked in a concerned tone. "Look at our house. It's already beautiful! What's the point of moving out?"

"Kil," Silva's eyes looked at his in a serious manner and placed his hand on his shoulder. "The world is not easy to understand sometimes. In our case, it will be complicated for your mother and I to elaborate on why we need to move."

"Job issues, maybe?" Killua guessed.

"You're on the right track, son," Silva patted him on the head. "When you're older, you'll understand better."

"Alright, dad," Killua grinned a bit.

XxXxX

"Plane A will be leaving for New York City in two minutes," an announcer said. "Two more minutes to board the plane. Thank you."

"Better to be early than on time," Silva advised. "We don't want Grandpa Zeno to waste his hours waiting."

"Yes, father," Illumi and Milluki, Killua's older brothers, replied.

XxXxX

Three hours later, Killua had been awakened by one of his younger siblings.

"Big brother, wake up!" Alluka shouted. "We're almost there!"

Killua slowly opened his eyes and saw her.

"Oh, hey, Alluka," Killua smiled at the girl that he was indeed extremely close to.

"Hi, big brother!" Alluka smiled back.

Since Killua was seated right next to the windows, he looked out there and saw an overview of their current location. As he viewed thoroughly, he spotted a famous American symbol. His eyes widened greatly as he noticed the Statue of Liberty thousands of feet below him.

"So this is really the land of the free and the home of the brave..." Killua muttered to himself.


	2. The New Kid

**AN: Hi, everyone! I can guarantee that lots of Killua fangirls will enjoy this chapter a lot! Hope you like it and please R&R!** **:D**_  
_

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Canary!" Kikyo greeted in an energetic way in the living room. "Isn't it a beautiful day today?"

"Yes, Mrs. Zaoldyeck," Canary smiled as she responded.

Killua and his siblings were eating together around the table in their new refined and beautiful dining room. For breakfast, they were eating omelets that included vegetables. When Killua took his first bite, he cringed at its taste and his face looked twisted.

"Ah, that was delicious!" he lied, rose from his seat, and carried his plate to the kitchen.

"You barely ate any of it," Illumi pointed out in his monotonous voice.

"Shut up, Illumi!" Killua whispered angrily. "Keep it a secret!"

In the kitchen, Silva and Zeno were preparing coffee that had a very strong smell. Amane, another maid besides Canary, was cooking breakfast. Since they weren't looking back at Killua, he took extremely quiet baby steps and threw out the omelet in the garbage as quickly as possible.

"Here, Amane," Killua held out his plate. "I'm all done."

Amane looked back at Killua and blushed a bright red. She couldn't resist the fact that the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen had met hers.

"Oh, hi, Killua..." she answered shyly. "Did you like my cooking?"

"Yes," he lied again.

"I'm glad that you do! You know I'm cooking more food..."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm not that hungry."

Amane nodded.

Killua returned to his seat and took out a bunch of snacks from his pajama pockets. He got out chocolate balls, chocolate robots, strawberry Pocky, and a small bag of chips.

"Of course you would, Kil," Milluki glared at him with his thin dark eyes.

Killua shrugged. "That's who I am, Piggy."

XxXxX

"Where do you think you're going, Kil?" Kikyo asked in a somewhat annoyed voice.

Killua was dressed in his usual blue hoodie and navy blue jeans for school. He held his expensive-looking single-strapped night black backpack on his shoulder.

"Going to school," he shrugged. "What else what would I be dressed up for? Did you suddenly forget, mom?"

"I'm disturbed by how you look."

"Mom, I'm going to a public school! I don't need to look all fancy!" Killua shot back.

"First impressions are important! I'll dress you up instead!"

"MOM!" Killua shouted, very frustrated.

XxXxX

A student tapped Gon's shoulder as he was right behind him.

"Yo, Gon," the student said. "Did you hear more stuff about the new kid?"

"Nope," Gon answered with a childish innocence and shook his head.

Gon was a cute and outgoing boy who easily made friends. He had spiky black hair, tan skin, and round brown eyes and loved to wear anything green. Both the boys and girls in his homeroom deeply respected and admired him.

"There's a new kid coming?" a girl asked. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy," Mr. Paladiknight, the science teacher, groaned.

All of the girls began to chatter away with lots of energy and excitement.

"I hope he's hot!"

"Do you think he already has a girlfriend?"

"It would be awesome if he was good at fighting!"

Some of the boys heard their conversation and started their own.

"There they go again..."

"I don't think he'll be much to see. Look at how we look compared to big Hollywood stars."

"Guys," Mr. Paladiknight, the science teacher, announced, still bored. "The new boy is finally here."

He was a middle-aged man with spiky dark hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He was around six feet tall, making him one of the tallest teachers in the school.

Everyone did their drum roll as they were yearning to see the new boy. Finally the door slowly opened.

"Get out of the hallway, dude!" a boy hollered.

"Show yourself now!" another boy called.

Killua walked to the front of the room like he was walking down the fashion runaway. And he definitely had the looks for that type of event.

"This is Killua Zaoldyeck and you better-" Mr. Paladiknight was immediately cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" every girl interrupted as they screeched at the very top of their lungs.

Oh, how wonderful it was to have love at first sight! Their screams were as loud as jet planes taking off. Mr. Paladiknight, Killua, and the other boys felt like the screams were completely breaking their eardrums. They covered their ears as soon as possible and most of them rolled their eyes.

"HE IS SOOOOOOO CUUUUUTE!" a girl shouted.

Killua looked extremely handsome. Well, only the girls would think that. He looked like he was attending a private school rather than a public one. His silver hair was slicked back with gel and because of that, his large forehead was exposed. Though Killua strongly disliked showing his forehead. He wore a purple V-neck sweater vest with a black checker pattern and it covered a pure white long-sleeved dress shirt and a plain scarlet red tie. He also had tan khaki pants and brown leather dress shoes on.

When he faced the entire class with his attractive sky blue eyes, most of the girls fell head-over-heels and fainted right on the spot. They were taken to the nurse and needed to be resuscitated.

"Wow, looking swell on your first day," Mr. Paladiknight commented, sort of impressed. "Anyway, you'll sit right next to Gon for the rest of your school year.

"Thanks," Killua said casually. "My mom did this to me."

"Then I'll tell her that she did a fine job!"

"Don't ever talk to her," Killua warned as he pointed his index finger and squinted his eyes at him. "She's a psychopath. Remember that."

"Okay, I guess?" Mr. Paladiknight said with hesitation.

All of the boys, the remaining students in class, stared at Killua with puzzled faces like he was insane himself. They kept silent as he walked down the aisle as if it were another fashion runway. When Killua seated himself next to Gon, Gon smiled at him.

"Hi there! My name is Gon!"

"Hello, Gon," he said with his natural Norwegian accent and waved.

Some boys in front of them started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Killua asked.

More boys chimed in the snickering.

"Seriously, just tell me." He became more annoyed.

The snickering turned into hysterical laughter. Some boys laughed so much that their sides started to ache. Others fell to the floor and rolled on it while continuing to laugh.

"GUYS, PLEASE ANSWER KILLUA'S QUESTION!" Gon hollered in a booming voice until his throat started to hurt.

Most of the laughter quickly disappeared.

"It's just that... the new kid's accent sounds hilarious!" a boy chuckled then cackled again. "What country is he from anyway?"

"Norway," Killua glared at the boy evilly.

"Guys, you're not being nice at all! Don't give him a hard time on his first day here! By the way, he's not called 'The New Kid.' His name's Killua!"

"He's right, guys," Mr. Paladiknight agreed.

This wasn't the first time he'd be going along with Gon's opinions. Gon was known to be the voice of reason in his homeroom class.

XxXxX

"That's the new kid?" a boy in gym asked his friend. "He's... weird-looking. Not only because of how he's dressed, but also because of his hair. Is he an albino?"

The two boys noticed Killua glancing at them.

"Don't say that out loud! He might get ticked off at us!"

Without any fear, Killua headed toward them with a straight face.

"Get mad about what?" he asked.

"He's wondering if you're... albino," the boy's friend became soft at that last word.

Killua's eyes widened. This scared the two boys a lot that they could feel their stomach sink. Literally.

"I don't want to be called that but I guess so," he shrugged. "My dad's fault."

"Killua Zaoldyeck!" the gym teacher called out. "You'll be tested for your stamina and endurance!"

"Alright."

Of course, the girls watched Killua as he was taking off his sweater vest, tie, and dress shoes.

"Oh my gosh, are we going to see him shirtless?" a girl said, jumping up and down.

"Ew, no!" a boy said.

Killua put on his pair of sneakers and rolled up his sleeves until they were above his elbows. He loosened up his dress shirt a bit by undoing some buttons. Finally, he decided to smooth out his hair forward so that his bangs would obscure one of the facial features that embarrassed him the most: the forehead.

Some girls squealed at this and preferred this kind of appearance over his first one.

"He's even cuter than before!"

"He looks better with his hair that way!"

Everyone was about to spectate and learn more about the new kid than they did through rumors. They were sitting on the floor against the walls, criss-cross applesauce. There were some boys who talked about how Killua looked but it wasn't anything good at all. The girls were still fangirling about how good-looking he was.

First, Killua did the pacer test in which he had to run back and forth from one end of the gym to the other as long as possible. Each time he reached a new level, the girls would cheer on,

"GO, KILLUA!"

He performed around 95 laps. The girls screamed as loud as they could, causing the guys to go back to protecting their eardrums.

Second, the whole class exited outside so that Killua would do the one-mile run.

"Wow! Five minutes and 10 seconds!" the gym teacher exclaimed, very pleased.

The girls were screaming their hearts out again.

"Daaaang!" a boy stomped his feet aggressively and threw his sweater to the ground. "He beat me by a minute!"

Third, Killua performed the sit-up test and one of his fangirls offered to hold his feet, causing her to blush a deep velvet red. He reached the end of the test by doing eighty sit-ups.

More high-pitched screaming.

Fourth, he did the flexed arm hang and sustained himself for an entire minute.

When the girls attempted to scream again, the boys ordered,

"SHUT UP!"

Instead, they applauded as loud as they could but thankfully it wasn't as irritating as their screeches.

"You did an amazing job on your first day, Killua!" the gym teacher complimented.

"Thanks, Mr. Satotz!" he grinned.

His grin quickly turned into a frown when the girls crowded around him and yelled good comments in his face. Poor kid.

"YOU WERE AWESOME, KILLUA!"

"HOW DO YOU MAKE IT SO EASY?"

"WHY WERE YOU BORN AS A GOD?"

"Um, I don't know," he replied quickly and succeeded in escaping from his fangirl glomping.

XxXxX

The bell rang and everyone dismissed as soon as possible, very joyous that the school day was over and they could do whatever they want now.

Killua stood still on the sidewalk and took out his cellphone from his backpack. He dialed Gotoh's number in just two seconds. Gotoh was a serious and stern man, having short dark hair and triangular glasses, who served as a butler for Killua's family. He enjoyed entertaining visitors with his coin-flipping game which easily tricked many minds because of such a simple secret that he used.

"Hello?" Gotoh answered.

"Hey, Gotoh," Killua greeted. "Can you pick me up now? School's over."

"Be right there."

"Thanks. Bye."

He ended his call.

Gon was one of the last kids to go out and he spotted Killua all by himself. Gon scurried to him like a tiny mouse, Killua being completely unaware.

"Hi, Killua!"

Killua looked back and saw Gon's eyes shining brightly.

"Hey, Gon," he smiled wide.

"So, how's school so far?"

"Pretty interesting, to be honest," he smirked. "I can't believe all the girls want to go out with me."

"I think that it's cute how they have a crush on you!" Gon said cheerfully.

"I don't like it at all," Killua shook his head. "Who would fall in love with me anyway? I look hideous!"

Gon laughed, saying, "That's because you're not used to looking at yourself! A lot of people feel like they're ugly! I think you're very good-looking!"

Killua blushed like crazy. He wasn't expecting a BOY to say that. The boys seemed to be his haters.

"Wh-what in the world are you talking about? St-stop embarrassing me!" he shouted frantically, all flustered and shy.

"It's the truth!"

Meanwhile, a limo was driving on the side of the road and stopped exactly where Killua was.

"Oh, my ride's here. See ya later, Gon!"

"Bye-bye, Killua!"

On only his first day, Killua attracted tons of lovers and haters. Most importantly, he made a new friend who was interested in talking to him.

* * *

**Don't worry, guys! The next chapter is when the story really begins because crazy stuff happens! It'll be lighthearted in the first few chapters, but wait until you get to either chapter four or five... See you next chapter! :3**


	3. Could It Really Be?

**AN: Hi, guys! I hope all of you are prepared for this crazy chapter! I had some difficulty describing Killua in one scene but I tried my best! You'll know what scene I'm talking about :3 Enjoy and please R&R! I'd appreciate it greatly! :D **

* * *

"Today, we will be learning about electricity and the important factors that it has on our daily lives," announced Mr. Paladiknight, his broad shoulders straightened and chin up high. "We will start off with a simple warmup: name as many things that require electricity as possible. We will write down our answers on the board. Who would like to go first?"

The class looked as tired and bored as usual. Some students had fallen asleep, heads and drool on their desks. Others either slumped in their seats or had their chins on their hands. Gon and Killua were few of the people that stayed attentive. As always, Gon volunteered first, his hand raised very high.

"Me!" he shouted.

"Ah, Gon, do come up," Mr. Paladiknight smiled. It seemed like Gon was his favorite student.

Gon picked up a green marker and wrote down the word _computers_ as neatly as possible.

"That's a very good one!" Mr. Paladiknight exclaimed. "Who's next?"

No one bothered to raise their hand. The class kept silent.

"So that's how it is," Mr. Paladiknight suggested. "Then I'll be picking out volunteers!"

One by one, each person slowly walked up to the board and carelessly scribbled down their ideas.

_Cellphones, TV, radios, microwaves, stoves, ovens, digital clocks, hybrid cars, lighting, lamps._

"Zaoldyeck, you're up!" Mr. Paladiknight called out.

"Okay."

In purple, he wrote down _video games_.

"You must be a big gamer, huh?" Mr. Paladiknight inferred.

"Not as much as my bro Milluki," he grinned and laughed a little.

XxXxX

"Can someone please tell me the two main things that are always in a thunderstorm?" Mr. Paladiknight asked.

Killua shot up his hand, quick as lightning.

"Go ahead, Zaoldyeck!"

"Thunder and lightning," he grinned, pointing directly at Mr. Paladiknight.

"Correctamundo, my man! Which goes first?"

"Lightning."

"What is lightning?"

"It's electricity!"

"Do you know exactly how lightning is created?"

"Um, no..."

Mr. Paladiknight picked up a blue marker. He began to scribble what looked like a cluster of cartoonish clouds. Then, he drew a bunch of plus signs in green and minus signs in red in them. He pointed to the small marks and explained,

"Lightning is created by the opposite charges in these clouds. Electricity works in a similar way. It forms when anions and cations attract each other because of their completely opposite charges."

"Ah, I see..."

XxXxX

"Who would like to read next?" Mr. Paladiknight asked.

Gon raised his hand, still energetic as ever.

"Take it over, Gon!"

"Thunderstorms call forth lightning, a powerful force of nature. It should never be reckoned with because of the dangers it can pose. You can get struck by lightning even if you're indoors. Here are some way to prevent getting struck by lightning."

He cleared his throat as thoroughly as he could.

"Avoid taking a shower because water is an excellent conductor of electricity. Do not stay outdoors where lightning can appear. Do not go near windows because they provide pathways for the lightning to travel. **Do not touch anything made of metal or is electrical...**"

XxXxX

One of the grandiose doors to the Zaoldyeck household opened slowly and Killua appeared.

"Killua, how was school?" Silva asked with a warm smile.

"Terrible," Killua replied in a monotone voice with a big frown on his face.

"Come sit down with me," his gentle father offered, patting on the empty space on the comfy red couch. "I'd like you to explain."

Killua seated himself right next to him and Silva put his hand on his shoulder.

"What are your classmates like? Are they being nice to you? Do any of them hate you?"

"All the girls crush on me, all the guys keep hating on me."

Silva chuckled with a deep, rich voice. "I like what you said about the girls in your grade! How adorable! That's a reason why I'm proud of having you as a son."

"Thanks, dad," Killua blushed, slightly grinning.

"How do the boys treat you?"

"In science, someone purposely tripped me when I was walking back to my seat and the other boys started cracking up. In gym, someone hit me in the head with a basketball. During lunch, someone shoved me aggressively while I was carrying my food and now you can smell strawberry milk in my hair! This day just couldn't be worse..."

"Is it because they're extremely jealous of you?"

"Yeah. When the girls started screaming when they first saw me, I saw some of them rolling their eyes besides covering their ears. Except for this one boy named Gon. He's been really nice to me, you know."

"Oh, you were talking about him the other day. Haha, you told me how he said you're very handsome, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, then. Anyway, I have a question for you pertaining to the boys that do hate you."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Have you ever thought of plotting revenge on them?"

Killua froze, eyes widened.

"Um, no..." he blushed, embarrassed about what his dad revealed.

"Are you telling me the truth? You seem like the kind of person to do that because I know what pranks you've been pulling on Milluki. Don't lie to me."

"No, I never thought of it!" he blurted out loudly, shaking his head. "If I did, I would get in trouble!"

"Alright," Silva agreed, glaring at him with mean-looking narrow eyes. "Go upstairs. I bet you have a ton of homework for the weekend, right?"

Killua groaned. "Yes, I do! I find that sooo annoying! Seventh grade has always been a rough time according to everyone."

"Have fun with your homework, then," Silva joked.

"Sure, I will," Killua answered hesitantly, rolling his eyes.

He headed upstairs, baseball keychains jingling from his backpack.

XxXxX

Droplets of rain began to appear on the window.

"Oh great, I was planning to go outside to get some fresh air," Killua complained. "Screw homework! I'm doing it tomorrow!"

He gathered all of his assignments together in a messy stack and threw them carelessly on his bed like he was throwing away trash. Many more droplets hit his window. It was raining harder.

"What to do, what to do, what to do..." he wondered to himself, roaming the entire area of his room.

Suddenly, his light bulb switched on and he grinned.

"Oh, Milluki~" he called out loud and clear in a melodious voice.

"WHAT!?" Milluki shouted angrily all the way from his room which was at the end of the hall.

"Can I borrow that new shooting game from you?"

"SURE, BUT GIVE IT BACK TO ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN!" he hollered back.

"Oh, don't you worry. Heheheh," Killua answered with a cat's smile.

XxXxX

"Ugh! So close! It was all because of that one stupid, annoying guy! He's always in my way!" Killua exclaimed, extremely frustrated.

Milluki advised Killua that the shooting game was hard but addicting. He was right. It was currently midnight and Killua had played for seven hours straight, not including his dinner break. He heard thunder booming and rumbling loudly outdoors while rain was pouring heavily. Killua restarted the level that he had trouble on the most.

Thunder crashed again, a couple times more louder than the previous time. Killua jolted from his spot and felt a strong tingling sensation traveling from his hands to his brain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in a higher pitched voice. It was even louder than the screams of the girls in school who admired him and was immediately heard throughout the entire mansion.

"BIG BROTHER!" Alluka exclaimed worriedly in the living room, hugging a stuffed panda in her arms.

"KILLUAAA!" Gotoh, Amane, and Canary screamed.

The four of them scurried as quick as they could on their route to his room. Gotoh instantly opened the door and his eyes could not accept what he saw in front of him. This was the same for the three young ladies but they were more horrified than he was. Alluka started to cry so Canary and Amane did their best to comfort her.

Killua was knocked out, eyes that looked like they were shut tightly for good. Both of his pale, skinny arms and hands were burned significantly. His hands were as red as tomatoes, parts of his skin peeling off like the natural thin wrapping of an apple. His arms weren't as injured as much but they were also scarlet red and looked they boiled hotly like chili soup.

"Killua... what in the world did you do to yourself?" Gotoh muttered to himself.

Gotoh sighed, lifting him up carefully and carried him to his bed.

When he placed him there, he ordered, "Alluka, get a blanket from the closet."

Alluka nodded, tears still in her eyes, and covered her favorite big brother with a thin, silky blanket.

"Amane, Canary, get the first aid kit from the bathroom," Gotoh said.

"Yes!" they agreed.

Amane exposed his ruined arms by taking them out from the comfy blanket. Amane jumped after spotting his scars and scraped skin. She took out a roll of bandage cloth and wrapped around his arms and hands entirely, not wanting to see how serious the injuries were.

Meanwhile, Gotoh informed Illumi, Milluki, Kalluto, their parents, and Zeno about Killua's unfortunate accident so they arrived in his room.

Kikyo covered her mouth, almost about to screech. Silva and Zeno stood as still as statues with broad blue eyes, not accepting what they discovered. Illumi, Milluki, and Kalluto stood passively, not seeming to display any emotion.

"Get well, big brother," Alluka whispered to Killua in a very concerned tone, running her hand through his prickly hair and kissed him on the forehead.

Killua shifted a little and slowly opened his eyes, seeing his favorite sister smiling, tearing up more.

"BIG BROTHER!" Alluka shouted with glee and embraced him tightly.

"Alluka..." Killua smiled. "What... wh-what just happened?"

"Judging from your injuries, you've been struck by lightning," Gotoh revealed.

"Oh," Killua mumbled. "Yeah... I did."

"YOU GOT US VERY WORRIED, KILLUA!" Kikyo screeched, stomping one of her feet angrily. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR SISTER AND MOTHER CRY!"

"Kikyo, calm down," Silva assured. "Let's listen to what Killua has to say."

"Killua, what do you remember before you got unconscious?" Zeno interrogated like he was investigating a crime scene.

"I was playing a game that Milluki owned and I noticed electricity coming from the game controller and it shocked me as it went up my arms! That was right after I heard really loud thunder from outside!"

"Ah, that explains it," Zeno sighed, relieved to hear Killua's side of the story.

"I knew I shouldn't have trust you!" Milluki exclaimed. "The game memory had probably been deleted!"

"Killua, do you even remember about what not to do during a thunderstorm?" Silva asked, arms crossed.

"Nah, not really. I learned about it in school yesterday but I forgot."

"That's the problem. You don't pay attention to useful and important information like that," Silva pointed out.

Killua stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, it's a big habit that I can't get rid of."

"Here's a lesson you should keep in your heart, Killua: knowledge is power. You receive the power to decide wisely and what's best for you if you learn."

XxXxX

Killua finally slept, peace being displayed in his pale, freckled face. There were zero traces or facial marks that implied disturbance and fear. He woke up again from the alarm that went off like a siren. He checked the time. 10 AM. He tried to turn off the switch on his clock but he noticed a hint of something blue and static-y.

"What's that?" he wondered.

He attempted to turn the blaring alarm off again but he noticed more of the blue stuff coming from his hand... How bizarre...

"No, it can't be... Let me check the time on the game console..."

He got up from his bed and check behind his TV if the game console was still plugged in, but it wasn't. So was the TV. He grabbed both plugs and got startled at the sounds coming from the TV. He checked the TV screen and it showed the exact position of the character he played as.

"Whoa, that's totally kick-a, if you ask me! The TV and game console turned on by themselves! But how?" he talked to himself.

"Killua, come down and eat breakfast!" Silva called down the hallway.

"Be right there, dad!" he answered.

He let go of the plugs and the sounds instantly vanished. He touched the plugs again and he could hear them once more.

"Wait a second, does that mean I turned them on without inserting their plugs? Could it be..."

He didn't realize it until now! Killua's jaw dropped so far that it might as well be broken by now.

"I CAN CREATE ELECTRICITY NOW!?" he hollered, too excited having this secret revealed.

He evenly spread out his dry, red fingers and saw electricity forming between his fingertips. He cackled at this amazing notion.

He smirked evilly. "It's payback time."

* * *

**And I think that was the best concluding sentence I could think of for this chapter! I think this chapter was the best one so far! See you next chapter! :D**


	4. Payback Time

**AN: Hi, guys! I hope you don't get mad at me because of what happens in the end... Also, I have a very important announcement to make at the end, so stay tuned! Enjoy and please R&R as always! I'm always curious about you opinions! :D**

* * *

"What happened to him?" someone whispered.

When Killua appeared, everyone that was present in homeroom noticed the cloth bandages wrapped all around his arms and hands. They looked at him, puzzled, and continued to gossip about their theories on how Killua got his terrible injury. Despite this, most of the girls crowded around him and squealed and shot many questions at him.

"Hi, Killua!" a girl greeted flirtatiously, seated herself on top of a desk, and crossed her legs. "How was your weekend?"

_Oh, Lord, _Killua thought, annoyed. _Where's Gon when I need him?_

"Uh... fine, I guess?" he answered out loud nervously.

"What happened to you?" another girl asked, pointing to the bandages.

"Uh, I did some stupid stuff, that's all. You really don't need to know."

"What kind of stupid stuff?" another inquired suspiciously.

"It's none of your business so get away from me!" Killua's voice raised like a perfect musical crescenndo. He speeded out the classroom to the nearest boys' bathroom.

"How rude!" the flirty girl exclaimed, hands on her hips.

XxXxX

Killua stared at his reflection using one of the bathroom mirrors and stepped back, disgusted at what he saw.

_Wow, am I ugly or what? _Killua thought to himself, his hand on a freckled cheek.

Of course, his mirrored image included his white skin, cheek freckles, cold and sad-looking eyes, and ruffled silver hair. Now, it introduced him to something entirely new: a great injury many kids seemed to be intrigued by and how it was temporarily obscured.

_I should've worn a sweater..._

Killua continued to stare but jumped a bit from familiar sounding voices coming from the stalls.

"Pete, are you trying out for varsity baseball?"

"Heck, yeah, I am! You know I love baseball!"

A sly and mischievous grin crept up slowly in Killua's mouth. This was finally his chance! As quiet as a ninja, he walked to Pete's stall and grasped its doorknob. Pete flushed the urinal and switched the lock to make the door open. Killua popped out of the blue and electrocuted him.

"YEOOOWWWW!" Pete screeched like a little girl.

He fell on his back, hitting his head on the tip of the urinal and got knocked out for good. When his friend heard a thud, he rushed out of his stall.

"PETE!" he shouted, his pants all the way down.

When Killua first noticed him like that, he started to snicker very loudly and his sides soon began to ache from the amount of laughter he let out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PETE!?" he hollered in a demanding and forceful tone.

"Oh, nothing," Killua just continued to grin evilly and cackled. His cackling was the same as that time when he found out about his new supernatural powers.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME! WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. PETE?"

"You really wanna know? Taste THIS!"

At the word 'this', Killua formed a field of electricity in his hand and used it to get grasp of the boy's bulging belly.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he cried. "IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!"

Killua cackled more as he was gaining pleasure from harming people who hurt him before. He let go of the lump of fat in his long, skinny hand and the poor kid fell to the cold tiled floor.

"Now you know what it's like to be bullied," he said casually and sauntered out of the bathroom like nothing happened to him.

XxXxX

"Alright, young men, " the baseball coach started. "Ready to show off your school?"

All the boys nodded, shouting, "Yes, sir!"

The week of baseball tryouts was a huge success for the boys who strongly desired to reach their goal of joining the baseball team. These people included Gon and Killua, big baseball fans. They've admitted to each other that they've collected hundreds, maybe thousands, of cards of their favorite stars and stick lots of posters of them on their walls like glue. Ever since they found out that they shared this interest, they've continued to talk about the teams they cheered over and even quarreled about which teams were better compared to other ones. They've become much closer in a matter of weeks because of their love for this popular sport. Now they're working towards becoming professional players, out on the field of the opposing team and wearing the colors of their school: gold and blue.

When Gon first saw that Killua was injured, curiosity continued to eat at his mind but he was able to keep his questions to himself. He knew it could be something personal and sensitive to Killua. Gon was that understanding.

"Good luck, Killua!" Gon shot a luminescent smile at him.

"You too, Gon," he grinned.

Killua was the first one up to bat. The pitcher on the opposing team stepped back on one foot and flinged the small white ball with red stitches straight at him. Killua locked his eyes on it like it was an FBI target that shouldn't escape from the organization's eyes. It was going faster and faster. A foot away. 7 inches away. 2 inches away. Now a quarter inch away from the slender, metal bat.

_NOW! _his conscious called out to him.

He slammed the ball with as much force as he could, the bat clashing with the puny thing as if they were sparring in a sword battle and they reached its climax. The ball soared high through the warm air in the form of an arch. The teams, coaches, and spectators stared at it in wonder like they were watching fireworks explode with vibrant and exciting colors. Meanwhile, Killua sprinted the bases with god speed and slid towards home base, letting out a loud whoop.

The only person who watched both the ball and Killua was Gon, of course. When he kept an eye on Killua, he noticed Killua appearing and disappearing with flashes of lightning in between as he gave their team a home run.

_EH? _Gon thought, thinking that all of what happened just now was only an illusion, a hallucination. _I guess that's what happens when I don't sleeping enough..._

Killua's victory happened much, much faster than when the ball finally landed far away in the empty, vast green space outside the baseball field.

_I'm pretty sure this is only a dream, nothing real! _Gon assured himself.

XxXxX

"Hey, Gon and Killua!" a short boy on the baseball team shouted and waved his hand up high. He was talking happily with his gang of friends on the field. "Come here!"

Killua could hear him all the way from the benches as he was also talking with Gon. Their team had won their first game of the season. Their supporters, family members and friends, cheered as loud as they could to show how much they were proud of everyone.

Killua headed down the long set of bleachers, Gon following suite.

"What's up?" he asked Bill, the boy who called him over.

"Since you did awesome out there, we were wondering if you could join our pool party later on!"

Killua's heart skipped a beat and his eyes bulged at the offer. He made new friends in just two seconds! So Gon isn't the only one who doesn't hate him at all. He was petrified like a stone statue and did not blink. He was that shocked that there were other boys actually liked him.

"Uh, Killua? Are you okay, dude?" Bill asked worriedly and waved his hand directly in front of his face to earn his attention.

Killua blinked twice and said, "I'm sorry about that! Most of the boys in my class were never that nice to me! I do want to come!"

"Great! Meet me at my house at 6:30! Gon should come too since he knows exactly where I live. See you later, guys!"

XxXxX

Gon and Killua soon arrived in their trunks and sandals while carrying towels on their shoulders. Killua wore a long-sleeved waterproof shirt to provide coverage for the bandages so they wouldn't get drenched in water.

"We're here!" both of them said loudly.

Bill was relaxing on a white chair, hands behind his neck. He was accompanied with ten other boys, some in the pool.

"Come and enjoy the jacuzzi!" Bill called.

Meanwhile, a group of mean-looking boys were walking on the other side of Bill's fence. If you saw them and compared their attractiveness to Killua's, then you would definitely agree that they looked inferior. They were actually that ugly and unpleasant to see. Killua was the first one to notice them and he stared them down with narrow, hostile eyes. These were the boys who pushed Killua around during lunch. No wonder they caught his eye so quickly.

The leader of the pack peeked a little over the fence and became a little disappointed at how Bill excluded him and his gang from the fun that he was currently having at his house. He ordered his friends to come to a halt.

"Well, well, well," he spoke out loud, dominating the less important voices speaking over the fence. He was targeting his voice at Bill and his group of friends. "I'm guessing something really good happened to you guys!"

The other boys finally glanced at him.

"Why else would everyone be at my house?" Bill responded. "Also, why do you care? Get out of here!"

The pack hopped over the fence with ease. Damon, the leader, strolled towards Bill and stood very close to him, not leaving one bit of personal space. He glared at Bill straight in the eyes. Hard. His mouth tightened into a frown and his filthy hands were soon wrapped around his pale neck.

"You little brat," he gritted through his teeth.

Everyone got scared so they shifted away a bit from their current spots. Boys in the pool stepped out just in time. Killua slowly walked to where Damon was, long hands rolled into tight fists. Hints of electricity appeared from the dents between his fingers. He sneaked up behind the horrendous-looking boy and attempted at striking him with as much electricity as possible to get what he truly deserved. But he could not. With the full force of his body, Damon shoved Bill into the water as hard as he could and joined him as he fell, too. Killua also hopped with them in order to get his revenge. Bill still had his throat being threatened by ordinary but dangerous hands.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the boy asked harshly, glancing at Killua like he was trash.

Killua opened his right fist and revealed a palm of electricity right before the shocked boy's eyes. He grasped his bare back and electricity immediately scattered through his whole body. From head to arms to belly to legs to feet. To make matters worse, they were in water, meaning it increased the amount of produced electricity tremendously. Everyone else, lucky enough to not be in the pool at this moment, witnessed the scene in total disbelief and shock with their mouths like rain drops arriving to the lowest grounds from the highest clouds. All of their jaws lowered down in perfect rhythm.

"Killua..." Gon muttered quietly to himself, realizing what was occurring right now was reality, not a dreamy fantasy.

Strangely enough, they noticed that **Bill **was caught in the mess even though he was innocent. Both Bill and Damon shrieked so high that anyone wouldn't be able to detect its sound. Other animals such as cats and dogs were the ones that had the ability to hear at much higher pitches than people.

When Killua realized he was also hurting Bill, Killua stopped his electrocution on Damon as soon as possible, great flashes of glowing blue vanishing and static sounds silencing themselves. He noticed that they were knocked out and sinking gradually to the shallow bottom. Gon volunteered to handle Damon on his shoulders and get him out. Killua took care of Bill.

Killua laid Bill out on his beach towel as if he were straightening out a map. Gon and the boys crowded around the silver-haired boy and the unconscious tiny kid who got harmed by accident. They started to question about Bill's condition.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Is he going to wake up?"

Killua gazed back at them with determined, enlightening eyes.

"I won't let you down," he answered in a serious tone. "I promise you that he'll be fine."

He held up his two of his fingers, index and middle, and placed them against a spot right under Bill's jaw to check his pulse. Unfortunately... he could _not _feel even any hint of pulsation in Bill.

"No, it can't be..." Killua said desperately.

"What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asked worriedly.

"I think... _he's dead._"

* * *

**Here's the announcement: I have a poll posted at the top of my profile page having to do with an AU fanfiction called Singer x Singer. I would appreciate it a lot if you could inform your friends about it if they're also Hunter x Hunter fans. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


End file.
